


【黑泽安达】不可结缘

by Blacka



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (TV) (8)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27740110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacka/pseuds/Blacka
Summary: 这个世界上，其实没有那么多幸运。多的是阴差阳错，无可奈何。不可结缘，徒增寂寞罢了。
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Kudos: 10





	【黑泽安达】不可结缘

**Author's Note:**

> BE，主要角色死亡警告！请慎重阅读！
> 
> 设定是从安达明确自己心意，动身去找黑泽想要告白之后的不同展开。
> 
> 建议BGM：Aimer - 『茜さす』
> 
> 角色属于原作，ooc属于我。  
> 以下是正文。

安达奋力地向前奔跑着。  
想要立刻见到黑泽的心情，从未如此清晰。熟悉的街道变得格外漫长，怎么都抵达不了尽头。

不知什么时候，下起了淅淅沥沥的小雨。  
街角打盹的黑猫突然惊醒，朝着小巷深处跑远了。

诶？晚高峰已经结束了吗。街上还真是冷清啊。  
先不想这些有的没的，我得动作快点才行。  
一直以来逃避的我，一次一次伤害黑泽的我，再也不想看到他露出那样的表情。  
这份心意，今天一定要传递给他。  
啊，在那里！

“黑泽！”  
颀长的背影，在灯下一动不动。  
是没听到吗？在路边出神，可是很危险的啊。  
安达上前拍拍黑泽的肩头，喘匀了气正要开口，被他的表情吓了一大跳。  
像是被施了定身咒一样，眼神木然地看着前方。  
那里有什么吗？  
安达回头张望，空荡荡的街上，一辆车也没有。路中央隐隐约约，看得出一片暗沉的痕迹。  
好像有点眼熟。  
“黑泽，发生什么--”

挺拔的男人突然掩面蹲下，肩膀颤抖了起来。

零碎模糊的画面，在安达心中缓缓浮现。  
刺眼的灯光。  
人群的惊呼。  
轮胎摩擦地面的刺耳声音。  
以及远处传来的，救护车一高一低的鸣笛。

伸向黑泽肩头的双手，停在半空。  
冰冷的路灯下，只有一个影子，无助的蜷缩着。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

六点一刻，黑泽关掉闹钟，伸展了一下有些僵硬的腰。  
起身拉开卧室的窗帘，万里无云，碧空如洗。  
又是新的一天。  
天气真好啊，想让安达也看到这样的清晨。  
不过，他大概还没有起床吧。  
黑泽扬起嘴角。

一边想着安达，回过神来，已经做了双份的早餐。  
摆好甜味的厚蛋烧，黑泽坐在餐桌旁，闭上了眼睛。  
安达穿着深蓝色丝绸睡衣坐在对面，很有胃口地吃着早饭的形象，在脑海中回放了起来。  
试探地说出要每天为他做早饭，安达试图掩盖惊慌连连扒饭的样子，真的好可爱。  
如果被安达知道，那并不是玩笑，会吓到跳起来吧。

好了，快点吃完去公司。运气好的话，说不定可以和安达一起乘电梯呢。  
这围巾……带上吧，说不定安达还会用的到。  
想起戴着围巾的安达，黑泽偏过头微笑了一下，正了正领结，走出了家门。

阳光照进主人已经离开的餐厅，灰尘在空中漂浮着。  
安达还坐在桌边，本就白皙的肤色，此刻甚至有些透明。  
试着伸手去触碰已经变凉的厚蛋烧。  
却怎么都没法拿起来。

刚才黑泽的样子……  
他真的没事吗。  
安达猛地起身，追了出去。

午休时间，红着眼角的藤琦叫住了黑泽。  
“怎么了吗？”和煦的笑容一如往常。  
“安达的事……你，你还好吗？不必太过勉强自己啊。”  
“安达的什么事？对了，今天没看到他，是请了假吗？”  
“黑泽你……安达他……”看着男人近乎天真的疑惑表情，藤琦张了张口，剩下的话无论如何都说不出口。  
“没关系，等下我再联络他试试。对了，你今天这件黑裙子很好看，工作也要加油啊。”十足礼貌的点点头，黑泽转身离开了茶水间。

藤琦站在原地，忍不住捂着嘴，低声抽泣起来。  
没人看得到，藤琦身旁一步之隔，泫然欲泣的安达。  
明知徒劳，还是忍不住伸出手去，试图拉住黑泽。

黑泽……  
不要这样，好不好……

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

咣当。  
黑泽甩上房门，跌跌撞撞走进客厅，把自己摔进沙发里，失神地看着窗边的地板。  
自欺欺人的假面，在下班路上，再次经过那个路口的时候，终于崩溃。

那天的床褥，就铺在这里。  
可是那个有着安稳睡颜的人，永远不会出现了。

看着黑泽没有焦点的眼神，安达再也忍不住，扑过去抱住了他。  
可惜迟来的拥抱，已经传递不了任何温度了。

如果我没有任性地表白，没有借出差的借口逃避。  
事情会不一样吗。

那个十字路口，距离这间公寓，只有一个街区的距离。  
安达他不是要乘电车回家的吗。  
为什么会去那里……  
难道，是来找我的吗。

“下次见面时，一切都会恢复原状的。”  
这就是和安达的最后一句话了。  
我连句像样的再见都没说。

明明拼尽全力也想留在他的身边不是吗。  
为什么我没有回头看看他，哪怕一眼。  
说什么“我无法忍受再这样和你相处了。”  
我都说了些什么啊。  
如果不是我……  
安达一定还平平安安的，在某处生活吧。

“不是的，不是你的错啊。”安达用力的想要摇晃黑泽的手臂。  
回应他的，只有断断续续，压抑不住的呜咽。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

“黑泽前辈，今天就别再加班了。偶尔也休息一下吧。”  
时针转过十点，六角看了又看纹丝不动的黑泽，忍不住开口。  
“虽然这样说前辈可能有些逾越，但您最近真的太拼命了，除了出差都在加班，应酬的时候也来者不拒。要好好爱惜自己啊。”  
“我没关系的，倒是你帮了我很多忙啊。已经不早了，你就快回家吧。”黑泽立刻答道。  
“……那好吧。我先回去了，前辈辛苦了。”六角见劝说无果，合上自己的手提电脑，欠了欠身。

办公室里，又只剩黑泽一人。  
和已经习惯了在一旁看着他的安达。

像发条玩具耗空了力气，黑泽慢慢把头埋进手臂里。  
我真可笑，惩罚自己给谁看啊。  
为了给自己换取一丝安慰吗。  
难道这样做，能换回安达吗。

如果这世上真有神明，要我做什么都心甘情愿。  
就算再也看不到他的笑，  
不能在他身边，  
即便再也不能见他。  
被他忘记也好，拿我的命去交换也好，  
只要他还能活着。  
我什么都可以。

安达从身后紧紧抱着他。  
泣不成声。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

星期六下午，换上一身黑色便装的黑泽，带着一束白色的玫瑰来到墓园。  
没想到在墓碑前，遇到一个戴着眼镜的卷发男人。

“你好，我叫柘植，是安达大学的朋友。”柘植的目光落在花束上。  
玫瑰？看来他就是安达提过的那个人吧。  
“我是黑泽，是安达的……同事。”

安达之前发来的那些简讯，恐怕他自己都没意识到，他已经动心了吧。  
要不要告诉这个男人呢。柘植犹豫着想。

听到柘植想法的安达，像是在海面挣扎的人看到了救生圈。  
用已经半透明的手掌，奋力地试图推动柘植。  
告诉他，快告诉他啊！  
哪怕只能给黑泽带去一丝安慰。  
总好过现在。

算了。柘植沉默良久，心下叹息。  
告诉他又能如何呢。  
徒增寂寞罢了。

“那么，我还有事，就先告辞了。”柘植顿了顿，又轻声说道。  
“节哀。”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

从墓园回来，黑泽就一动不动地坐在沙发里。  
夜色已深。车水马龙的喧嚣从远处传来，又归于寂静。

安达坐在一旁。  
黑泽没有开灯，安达低头看向自己的膝盖，轮廓显得越发模糊。

太迟了。  
从30岁的第一天，在电梯里意外发觉黑泽的心声。  
到接过黑泽帮我整理的数据。  
围巾，借宿，睡衣，早饭。  
国王游戏，那个天台。  
几次向我伸出，却还是收回的手。

有过那么多那么多次的机会，如果我没有逃避。  
黑泽告白的那晚，如果我没有迟疑。  
如果我能再勇敢一点。  
或许一切都还来得及。

不知不觉，就这样坐了一夜，天边已经泛起了青白的颜色。  
晨光微熹，安达神色怅然。抬手到眼前，几乎是完全透明了。

小心翼翼地，安达凑到黑泽身边，吻上他的额头。

对不起。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

啪嗒，窗框轻响了一下。

似有微风从窗隙穿过，掀动了纱帘一角。

天亮了。

【完】

**Author's Note:**

> 不可结缘，徒增寂寞。是夏目友人帐里我最喜欢的一句话。
> 
> 第一次写BE，删改了很久，还是感觉笔力不够，没能好好表达出想要的感觉。  
> 本来想写出黑泽从自我欺骗，愤怒自责，再到想要讨价还价的心理变化，以及暗示安达跟小美人鱼一样，在天亮后消散的结局。但好像用力过猛，反倒写得不够清楚了。
> 
> 多加练习吧，希望以后可以写出更锋利的刀。


End file.
